The Loneliness of Loss
by Nivanfeild1
Summary: Piers is trapped after the battle with Haos and deals with psycological torment whilst trying to escape the oil rig. He thinks about the events of Resident Evil 6 and what he did to save Chris. He accidently stumbles across a blast from the past and the two need to figure a way out of the wreckage they are trapped in.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape in to Darkness

Piers recollecting how he ended up trapped, scared and alone. This is a rewrite of a fic called Darkness. Darkness was far too short and badly written. This is much better.

Please review! It takes seconds and gives me more drive for more chapters.

….

I knew that moment I injected I myself with that test tube of the enhanced C-Virus, my whole life was about to change. In all honesty, I thought I was going to die. I imagined my life was going to completely blink out of existence, sort of like when you black out after drinking too much. I felt the cool penetrative needle rip in to my skin and an excruciating pain erupted from the base of where my arm used to be. The next thing I knew, a hideous mutation had developed and sparks of bio electric energy where flying from my arm uncontrollably. Despite feeling the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, I was only focused on one thing, my captain. He was being ruthlessly attacked by Haos and I just couldn't let that thing hurt him anymore. Chris toyed with Haos and managed to keep him distracted, just long enough that I could store a huge amount of electric energy and fire it in to that freak in the hope of killing it. At last, it was killed, or so I thought. Chris came running over to me after the fight, his eyes filled with nothing but disappointment. "I'm sorry captain, I did it for the BSAA, for the future" they had to fortune to be my last ever words to him. I couldn't hardly breathe through the pain, let alone speak. He dragged me through the collapsing oil rig and I sat down at the escape pods. I had so many thoughts going through my mind, all I could feel was anger, mostly due to my arm being in so much pain, the small bursts of electric sparking off my charred arm where becoming even more uncontrollable. My arm was starting to increase in size and was starting to bubble. It felt like it was genuinely about to explode, how could I risk losing control and hurting Chris? I've always put him above myself; I've sustained so much damage whilst trying to save him on so many separate occasions, China and in Edonia. Each time I put that man above myself. So how could he get hurt at my hands? I couldn't let that happen, I would rather die than hurt Chris in any way, shape or form. I looked up at him from the floor whilst he was trying to programme the escape pod. I knew then what I had to do; I had to save him, just one last time.

"Here we go Piers; we're getting out of here". He offered me has hand as support to the escape pod. All I could feel was warmth; he was warm in every sense of the word. I couldn't think of anything I would want before I die more, than to be held by Chris, filled with warmth before I turn cold, how poetic is that? I thought to myself. I then told myself this would be the last time I could ever feel him touch me, I held his hand for about two seconds before he placed it on my shoulder, but that gave me all the strength I needed. I sneakily removed me BSAA badge and put it in his hand. I pushed him off my shoulder, which was the hardest thing I ever had to do, to push the man that I love off of me and to die cold and alone, I would go through Edonia and China single handily with more ease than to push Chris off me again. He paused and stared at the piece of metal for a split second, long enough for me to use my last bit of strength to throw him in to the escape pod and seal the door. "Piers open the goddamn door, that's an order" every part of me wanted to open that door and I wanted to escape with Chris. I had barely any control left, with my last dose of free will, I approached the escape pods handle and activated the switch, I stood at the base of the escape pod and watched while my last piece of light dimmed out in the distance. As poetic as it sounds I just stood watching as he floated away while the facility started to fall apart around me.

Haos had been waiting for us to eject in the escape pod, we would have been easy prey whilst locked in there. Unbeknownst to us, it had survived our earlier battle, although it wasn't as big as it was previously. I stood and waited for deaths cold embrace as I felt the C-Virus take over. Suddenly, the facility shook and I saw Haos swim towards Chris at a massive speed. I stood there in total shock, after everything I put myself through to make him safe, everything I sacrificed, this freak was going to kill him before my eyes, that realisation was to shocking for my psyche to bare. I felt an electrical charge from the bottom of my back; slowly make its way up my spine, caressing each individual bone with a small electrical sensation which felt like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt the spark make its way around my rib cage until it was directly in the middle of my chest. My heart started to ache even more and instantly, I felt the spark, which by now had become a strong electrical charge, shoot its way in to my C-Virus enhanced arm. My arm flew in to a complete frenzy and charged up more electric than I ever thought was possible. I looked up and saw Haos with his hands on the escape pod, the light in the escape pod was flashing more than my arm, I knew I literally had seconds left. I aimed my arm to the direction of Chris and Haos and fired the enormous amount of stored energy directly at it. This time, something was different, it didn't feel like before, Haos exploded and I finally felt some form of happiness, this time, Chris was actually safe. Haos let go of the escape pod and floated towards where I was, I tried to charge my arm up again, just to make sure it was finally dead, but it didn't work. I felt a huge vibration and I was sure the oil rig had literally seconds left; I could only barely see Chris at this point and stared waiting for the explosion that would kill me. The facility shook and the floor gave way. Pieces of shrapnel and other parts of the base had pierced through to the pipe I was in during the explosions. I felt a cold piece of metal strike my head as I slid down the shaft, while in a daze I heard the sounds of the facility collapse and a huge explosion. I hit the bottom and completely blacked out.

I surprisingly to myself woke up sometime later. All the lights in the tunnel started to dim or turn completely black, I deducted that a backup generator was running out of power. Simple engineering is something the BSAA have taught all of its members, so it wasn't hard to think of solutions and reasons for problems. I stumbled to my feet and noticed the remnants of what looked like a C-Virus cocoon around my body. "Damn it" was the only thing I could think of saying. I stared at the sticky green cocoon and felt completely sick to my stomach. I decided it was best to walk as far away from that abomination as possible, in case this new enhanced C-Virus could birth a new monster from mid-air, which is something I wouldn't put past Neo-Umbrella. I walked down the partially collapsed tunnel using what was left of the walls for support. I felt so weak, so helpless, it was becoming unbearable. As I walked I thought about my arm, without looking I ran my fingers along my shoulder with the intention of getting gradually closer to where my arm once was. I couldn't do it; I wasn't mentally strong enough to feel a mutated part of me. I couldn't even feel anything there in general. I was hoping it rotted off while I was in that cocoon. I then had the realization that I might not be that lucky, what if my whole body was in a C-Virus state? I've never seen the C-Virus give anyone a makeover without coming out a horrible disfigured monster. I always took pride and depended on my looks, my well sculpted face and perfectly in shape body, so how in the hell could I see myself as a horrific monster? Both my body and my face where completely scarred the last time I saw myself, granted, it was in the reflection of water after Chris and I fought Haos after my injection. But still, I never wanted to see myself again, I would rather die than be scarred like this. I remember breaking down on the floor and sobbing into my good arm, it took roughly twenty minutes for me to be able to regain the composure to continue my quest for a way out of the tunnel. I removed my glove to wipe the tears from my face, completely forgetting about my facial scarring and focusing more on my arm. I ran my fingers across my smooth facial skin, completely shocked by the way it felt, I couldn't feel any scarring no bruises, not any spot or blemish of any kind. I continued to walk down the tunnel in total amazement. I still couldn't feel my arm, nor did I look at it, but my face was healed and that gave me so much hope.

I looked up from the floor as I continued walking along the partially collapsed stone and metal tunnel, I saw a faint light, which looked like it was hours away. Still, no matter the distance, a light was a good sign. Then with my new found positivity, I walked towards the light without stopping. Just imagining Chris being at the other side, all corniness aside, it genuinely made me walk faster, he had that power over me, he gave me the power to keep going. I eventually made it, I was tired and sweaty but I made it. I was in, what appeared to be a Neo-Umbrella research lab. Test tubes, files, various chemicals lined up on the shelves, the absolute works. But it had the most important thing, a swivel chair in the corner, which was all that I wanted then. Nothing could explain how good it felt to sit down, no Chris though, I knew he wouldn't be there for obvious reasons, but there's always that thought in the back of your mind when you tell yourself something you want to hear, other than determination, I also got crushing disappointment. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my arm. My skin was smooth and my muscles where rebuilt. Not one scratch left on me, I had never been so happy in all my life, it was genuinely like all the events of the past few hours never happened. But why was my arm healed and not messed up like all the Javo? Did all of my C-Virus power leave with that last almighty bolt of lightning? Or was the different strain I took only a temporary one? So many questions but the biggest one hadn't crossed my mind yet. How was I supposed to get out when I was miles under the ocean? But most of all…was Chris safe?

I keep thinking of his beautiful face, his beautiful body and his beautiful mind. He truly was just beautiful no doubt about it, every girl who ever laid eyes on him would swoon over him. I remember after training just going to a bar for a drink, we sat and talked about past experiences and all that other shit you talk about when you start to drink. After each sentence a different girl would come over to him and offer him a drink or hand them a scrap of paper with their number on it. He gave the same nervous laugh every single time and said "I will call you tomorrow" yet he never did. Those girls infuriated me so much. I used to think it was because they were the ditzy, self-centred, bubble headed blonde type of girl but months later I realized it was jealously, not over the girls, but over Chris. I'm sitting in an underground lab all alone yet I am just laughing to myself about how jealous I was getting over those girls flirting with MY Chris. I mean how dare they really? In the middle of a conversation, don't they have social skills?! That made me so angry, yet in my current situation I would love to be there, I'd be sitting there watching Chris order a cold beer from the bar, then walk over to me with a smile and a bag of peanuts to share. It's those times I really miss, them and going to the gym. I mean I was in shape but nothing compared to Chris, his abs where something else, his arms where like a gods and his legs looked like he hadn't stopped running since he was born. He was totally perfect to me, I was scrawny in comparison.

Every workout would be the same; he would turn up in black high tops with white socks, grey jogging bottoms tucked in and a tight white top. He would go straight on a treadmill for a half an hour warm up, hit the weights for about an hour, go on the rower and then hit the treadmill again. I'd hit the bike and do weights with Chris, id work on my abs then go for a run. Chris would completely blow me out of the water in terms of physical ability, it was like a puppy VS a Lion, either way I was happy that we got to go to the gym together, it was a great way for us to be together. I could even stare at him topless and it wasn't as weird. Chris in the shower was something else thou, the water sliding down his abs and the soap in hot pursuit; I would just stand there and stare, in total awe. It sounds perverted that I would stare at him while he was showering but he just took my focus straight away.

I know in my heart that I am truly in love with Chris; I have put myself in danger to save his life so many times. I think it was obvious to everyone else except him. Chris was always too pre-occupied with the BSAA or his family to even notice me. Well, that's how it felt most of the time. Last Christmas was a massive exception, I felt that there was more there just that one time. For my Christmas present he brought me a chequered green scarf that looked like it was ridiculously expensive. It was actually the perfect gift, I gave him a hug for it and felt his hand on my back, that moment I could swear he was going to kiss me, and then the wonderful Clair came in to check on the food and completely ruined the moment. I was grateful to even be invited over for Christmas, but to kiss Chris would have made the day the best of my life. I never take that scarf off; it's now a part of my BSAA uniform, I wear it when I go out or even when I'm sitting at home on a day off wearing nothing but sweatpants and a random t-shirt. Chris has come over to my house many times and has seen me wearing it while chilling out, we have gone out together and I have been wearing it and we have been on missions and it's been a part of my uniform. Surely he should know that it means the world to me, surely he should remember it was a gift from him and work it out? Well if he has he's been very quiet about it. I stopped delving in to my back catalogue of Chris moments to take a look at my uniform and most importantly the scarf in question. It was covered in blood stains and tore all over, I have no idea how it could still stay on my neck. I took the tatted fabric off and held it in my hands, tears where seeping from my eyes and I couldn't control the sobs that where coming from me. I had no way of escaping from this lab and had come to the realisation I would probably starve down here. The one little piece of Chris that I had was left in worse shape than my arm was. To say I was heartbroken over a ripped scarf is melodramatic to say the least, but I hadn't felt that sad in a long, long time. I was sitting there thinking about all the visions for the future about me and Chris; all completely unrealistic I mean, I was thinking that we could settle down, have kids, maybe a dog, that kind of sentimental stuff. But how could that ever happen. He doesn't know that I'm not dead and that's not even the biggest problem. The biggest problem is I knew that he could never feel the same way that I feel about him. How could he? A god like that being with a scrawny little man like me, I had about three days to live down there without food and water, which was me considering myself lucky. I knew then I wouldn't ever see Chris again and that thought made the whole process of being down there, so much worse.

My anger was starting to build. I always believed in what goes around comes around and I always tried to do the right thing. So why was I trapped I there? Why was I left alone in the misery and darkness of that oilrig? I knew exactly why, I fell in love and constantly put the object of my affections above myself. Despite him being hurtful and truly scaring me these last few days. I still loved him and still saved him. Maybe this is what happens when a man falls in love with another man. He ends up with bad luck. I mean, religion says love between two men is wrong; maybe it was god's way of punishing me for my impure thoughts? That is such a depressing notion but it was all I was thinking about, maybe I should have stayed away from Chris. I should have got myself a girlfriend and just forced myself to be happy. Well by be happy I mean in the eyes of society but not truly my own. My love for Chris is something that is completely out of my control, if I had a choice in the matter id chose to live a nice normal happy life. But he is still always there, in the back of my mind, throughout my every decision. I was just sitting there thinking about when we both went after Ada Wong in the jeep. Seeing Chris so focused was such a common thing for me, but to see him so full of anger, it genuinely scared the hell out of me. He wanted to kill her; he told us that he wasn't going to rest until her head was "on a stick". When he said that sentence to me, a shiver of terror flew down my spine. How could I love someone who was capable of such vengeance? Such anger, granted I hated Ada Wong too, she killed our men, she killed our friends. But I wanted to take her into custody and do the right thing. All he wanted was her dead and that terrified me. But still, my heart wants what it wants and it still wanted him, more than ever.

Why did Ada Wong cause so much pain to us? She caused nothing but damage to the BSAA and death to its members. China and Edonia, all she did was kill people. How could she sleep at night knowing she was the cause of so much devastation for so many people? I just wish she was rotting in a prison cell instead of the ground but hey, what's done is done. She was a mystery though, after Edonia I did some research on her, whilst also looking for Chris. She helped Leon S Kennedy, a close friend of Chris and Clair escape Racoon City although she stayed behind to finish her mission which according to Leon, was to steal a sample of the now extinct G-Virus. Years later Ada was sent on a mission to steal a species of the Plaga Virus from a village in Spain, run by a religious nut called Osmond Sadler. Leon was also sent there to save the president's daughter Ashley and he met Ada again.

She helped him escape and saved his life on more than one occasion as he did for her. That was according to his report which he filled in on his return. I heard from Clair that Leon had once told her that "Ada" was "The love of his life". Granted he was drunk and it was the same Christmas I was present at but still, she obviously has some feelings for him after she constantly endangered herself to save him, it's obvious to me because I did the same with Chris on every mission. I find it strange that when we saw her in China she looked at Leon like he was a perfect stranger. Why would she do that? I mean, I had heard of her before Edonia but when she introduced herself in Edonia I had no idea who she was, due to being relatively drunk myself that particular Christmas. But Leon and Ada knew each other personally, they have been through a lot together and even Clair said, "They make the perfect couple". So why did she flash grenade him? I was just sitting there hours differentiating from thinking about Chris to completely racking my brain about Ada, but the obvious didn't strike me until after my analysis of Leon and Adas meeting when Chris and I where present. When we saw her in Edonia she was wearing a blue dress, black boots and a red scarf with a red belt. She was wearing the same or at least a very similar outfit in China but the red scarf and blue dress where still the staple point of her outfit. While me and Chris where on the ship, we saw her three times. We came out of the lift and saw her entering a door and walking away with the bulkhead closing behind her. The second, she jumped out of a ventilation pipe which was outside a window of one of the offices Chris and I were in. The last, she used her grapple gun or hookshot gun or whatever the hell it's called, to shoot to the ledge of the ship and climb in to a room. Each time we saw her then, she had a red shirt on, black leather trousers and black leather boots. I didn't think anything of it until now but she was wearing a completely different outfit to what she had previously in China. But when we got to the top of the ship deck she was in her original blue outfit? Why would she repeatedly change outfits? What purpose would she have to do that? Something made no sense about it.

While thinking about the truly confusing Ada situation it took my mind of Chris, which was something I was truly glad about. I couldn't stand thinking about him while down there. It made me feel so much more alone. I got off the chair I previously was using and lay in the corner, using the walls for support. My arm was as pale as porcelain just like my face, but was completely healed, with all the questions that I keep going over in my mind whether they are about why my body is healing, Chris and my feelings for him or what appears to be two Ada Wong's. I was mentally not to mention physically exhausted. I took off my body warmer which didn't seem to be in too bad of shape and used it to rest my head on whilst leaning against the wall in the corner. Sleep was approaching, fast. I just needed to rest and continue trying to find a way out of there when I woke up. That day was the hardest day of my life and the day after, wasn't shaping to be much better either.


	2. Chapter 2: Progressing into Misery

I don't think I had ever felt so happy to wake up in my whole entire life. As I drifted off to sleep the night before, I thought to myself how much easier my life would be if I didn't wake up again. I wanted to wake up by all means, but I didn't think I would. Despite all my wounds being nearly fully healed except some skin paleness, I still thought I would die in my sleep. I stood up and stumbled over to one of the mirrors on the labs bench. I still felt very weak and very disorientated, but weirdly enough, I hadn't felt healthier at any point in my life. I stared in the mirror at my face, the paleness had started to go down and I looked about ninety five perfect normal. The C-virus could be a medical marvel if it could do what it did to me to everyone. I mean, think of how many people are injured and left burnt and scarred in awful accidents, the C-Virus could give them normal lives again. I was thinking about how much I could help change the world with the knowledge that I had, completely ignoring the facts that one, I had no enhanced C-virus left and by the look of things it was completely out of my system and two, I had no way to escape the oil rig that I was trapped in. Once that thought had sunk into my mind, my depression crept back to me and engulfed me once again. I was drowning deeper in depression than I was the ocean, considering I was at least one thousand feet down I think I was pretty depressed.

Despite relatively happy thoughts about Chris the previous day, the day later all I could think about was how badly he treated me throughout China. He constantly made me feel like I was a complete waste of space. Despite him making me feel like he wanted me to escape the last time I saw him, all I could hear playing through my mind was "fall inline soldier". That actually terrified me, truly terrified me. I actually needed a few seconds to regain some composure before I could follow him after that. Why did he treat me with so much hate? He acted like he cared for me, when I sealed him in the escape pod he was begging me to open the door. Was it just because he would look like a terrible captain if he lost every last one of his men? Did he only want me to survive to save some of his credibility? I managed to convince myself that the depressing thoughts which were torturing my mind were the actual truth. I started looking around the lab more, kicking chairs and tables in my frustration.

Whilst kicking around innocent lab materials and mentally murdering myself, I thought about how long I was inside the cocoon for. Before this I had never really thought about the duration I was actually inside for in detail, before I started smashing up the lab that is. I was more or less completely healed. My arm would have had to rot off and my new one grow from the base of my shoulder, which along with my face and other wounds would have had to take a massive amount of time. Surly if I was inside for weeks, months or even years. Chris would have come for me? I once told him how much I hate being alone, during a battle in Africa where I was a clean-up squad member and the first time I met and worked with Chris. Chris and I got separated and a bunch of Majini cornered us. He used an assault rifle and killed them all with the same clip. I broke down in tears after that, I thought I was going to die then and there. Chris pulled me up and lent me against the wall; he took his glove off and wiped my tears away with the back of his hand. He dragged me to an abandoned building, which thank god, was Majini free. We sat down and spoke all night about all our fears, mostly how much we fear that being in the BSAA could be the end of us. I told him there about how much I hate being on my own. It all stems from my childhood; I went camping and got lost like a stupid little child and slept against the tree in the pouring rain, all alone with nothing around me but darkness. That completely messed me up for life, since then, loneliness has been something which has made me emotionally and physically drained. Chris told me about how much losing his soldiers affect him. He told me about how many people have sacrificed their lives for him, the start of his nightmare in the mansion. Richard Aiken, who was a member of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team, saved Chris by pushing him out of the way when a Neptune, or as Chris called it a Zombie Shark, came to attack him. Richard was killed instantly but Chris survived along with other S.T.A.R.S members. Since then, Chris's team have been dropping like flies, he lost Jill Valentine and managed to get her back, but that was a rare exception, most of the time, Chris would lose someone and they would stay lost. I would do anything than be on my own, yet to save someone who didn't even like me, I injected myself with an enhanced strain of a deadly virus just to save them, and now I am on their list of the lost. Don't you just love poetic irony?

I thought after I saved his life more times than I can count, he would at least have had the decency to come for my body and give me a proper burial. Granted, he thought that I had been caught in the explosion in the rig and I would have been hard to find. But at least try for me. I only wanted him to try and find me again. But obviously not, I completely convinced myself that he did not care for me, my depression turned in to bitterness and I was covered head to toe in self-pity. The lab I was in was very large and was in a semicircle shape. As I walked around the bend I noticed a large test tube, the words written on it 'Project Ada' instantly caught my attention, for obvious reasons. Numerous files and memos were littered around the test tube in question and I gathered them all up, "some real interesting reading here" I said to myself.

I sat down on the floor, with my back against a computer stand, actually a lot more comfortable than it sounds. I opened the first memo and started reading the complicated serums and strains of viruses that were used in "Project Ada". After reading through chemical information that made no sense to me, I came across a file that had photographs of Ada Wong. I say file it was more like a complete album. Each of the photos seemed to range from different periods in time. One I noticed was from a Racoon City street camera; it was just Ada walking through the street and was dated 1998, shortly before the T-Virus outbreak began I assumed. Next pictures include her fighting a Tyrant creature on what appears to be a Racoon City highway, next she is using her grapple gun to hang on to a helicopter container. Each of the pictures was taken from CCTV cameras from Racoon City, before its destruction. The next page was dated 2005, in the photographs she was wearing a very high cut red dress whilst in an area which was dated as "2005, Spain, Los Illuminados Incident". Wow, were the only words that came to mind. Someone had a very bad obsession with her, up to the point of practically stalking her, enough pictures of her in there to fill entire walls, how creepy was that? After putting down that photo album I picked up another file. This time the picture inside was of a young blonde woman and security advisor Derek C Simmons. The pictures after show more pictures of the blonde woman who according to this file was named 'Carla Radames'. She was project Ada's biggest success. I then saw pictures on how the C-Virus completely mutated her in to a clone of Ada Wong, everything down to fingerprint was completely moved over to Carla's body. Just like tracing paper. She, like me was birthed from a cocoon after the virus infested her body. Just like me, she was completely healed during the transformation. According to the paperwork, a scar from Carla's childhood was completely healed during the transformation, I then checked my left leg to inspect a scar from training years before and to my surprise, it was completely gone and nothing but a pale outline was in its place.

My thoughts from the previous nights started to return, this time about the two Ada's. One of them had to be Carla according to the research and judging by her coldness towards Leon, I bet it was the Ada who was wearing blue, the Ada who was leading Neo-Umbrella, that was the Ada or should I say the Carla who killed all of my teammates. I felt bad whilst thinking about the Ada we saw on the ship wearing the red outfit. I was shooting at an innocent woman. I had no idea so I shouldn't really feel bad. But why did she not once think to talk to Chris and I and explain the situation. Granted we wouldn't have believed her but when we saw them both together, that would have proved it. Women, complicated creatures, this is the sole reason I am happy to be gay.

That thought alone made me think of Chris again, all I could think about was how much I wanted him, and how much he hated me. It was clear to me then that he did not care for me at all. He threw me around in China and treated me like complete shit. The only reason he didn't want me to die was because it would look bad on his position as captain. I stood up and carried on walking around the lab, standing on test tubes which were littering the floor and I was causing more destruction with each step. I noticed another door which required a Neo-Umbrella Keycard. I looked through every draw, spare lab coat, and cupboard, anyplace a Keycard would be. At last I finally found it, ironically, it was Carla's, or used to be Carla's. I used it and entered the room, this one being the worst room of all. Every space filled with nothing but test tubes and poor bastards unfortunate enough to be locked inside. C-Virus test subjects seem to be written on absolutely everything in this room. Were they experimenting on fish or something? Captain I'm the best person ever, told me in Africa about T-Virus sharks he ran into during the mansion incident, where he lost Richard many years ago. I stood there and started thinking about Haos. Was that hideous lump of jelly just a C-virus pumped fish? I kind of feel pity for it if that's the case, no creature should be forced to be evil just because some sick bastards want it that way. The same way dogs shouldn't be forced to fight for others amusement, I stood there frustrated, thinking all the thoughts that some animal nut from PETA would think.

This lab was very dramatic in size, just like the other one but this time, it was just a long straight room, the end, completely out of sight to me at that point. I was just walking around staring aimlessly at the fish locked inside the test tubes, I felt like a kid in an aquarium. I approached a portrait on the wall. The portrait was of a man, who looked youthful but also old, like he knew more than his years said. He had slicked back blonde hair and a dark pair of shades resting on his eyes. Looking at the shades I instantly knew who he was, he was Albert Wesker or to people who don't know him, a lunatic who tried to destroy the world. Did the people working here look up to Wesker as some sort of example? If that is true then I genuinely worry about people in this world because people like Wesker aren't something to admire. Chris told me back in Africa about the mansion incident in severe detail and how Wesker lured two S.T.A.R.S teams to their deaths. Only four out of twenty two survived. Wesker was scum, he blackmailed Chris's friend Barry into helping him carry out his plan to separate S.T.A.R.S around the mansion, by using Barry's family as bait. He also tried to kill Rebecca Chambers numerous times before the mansion incident, while she was looking for clues to the Arklay Mountain happenings on a derailed train, after she met Chris, Wesker shot her at close range to which she only survived due to her bullet proof vest.

Those people were his team, he was the captain and he watched as they each died like pigs in a slaughter. Chris still carries such a burden of that incident, hell, the only reason I know anything about it is because he hit an emotional wall and poured his heart out to me. He listed so many people that he had lost in missions, I wonder if he had added me on to that list yet, or maybe he's just forgotten, after all, I wasn't nothing to him, just a shoulder to cry on and a bag to punch.

The portrait of Wesker, which to be quite honest, was freaking me out, seemed to be in a gold frame, which was very thick. Using the Umbrella cardkey I obtained earlier, I tried to pop the picture off the wall; I had a hunch that there would be more to it than just a simple picture. I was again, completely right. The picture slid off and I threw it to one side, genuinely not caring if it broke or was damaged in anyway. Behind was a solid steel door, wonderfully enough, it needed a passcode. I really didn't have the patience to go looking through this lab for a scrap of paper. I punched the door a number of times to let out my frustrations. I then lent on it and slid to the floor, feeling the cold steel cool my back from the other side of my shirt. My moods were going up and down like a yoyo. One minute I was happy and positive about progressing further to escaping from this damn place and the next, after one set back, I was ready to completely kill myself. Punching everything around me and causing more destruction to the already unstable Umbrella Lab. How did the world come to this? Why was everything around me death or destruction? I was lucky to be alive and lucky to be sitting in that place, but considering how empty and alone it was, I wasn't lucky at all. I could be dead I thought to myself, but with how much emotional trauma I was going through then, death looked like the much more peaceful option. I checked my holsters and realised I had lost all of my weapons except my magnum. This was most likely because it was the smallest of all my weapons and didn't fall out during the events of the previous day.

I opened the round chamber and noticed two bullets left. I thought about how I could end it all. Every bit of pain that I felt at that moment could all be wiped away with one bullet, like how a classroom board is wiped away once the bell rings ready for the next day. I ran the cool metal end of the gun along the surface of my fingers. I felt every mark on the gun, ranging from scratches from where I had been in battle with Javo and other mutations, to the marks I scratched in myself so my gun had that all important sense of character. I next, put the gun in to my previously damaged hand and the way it felt was so different. It was like the nerves in my hand were brand new; I could feel each individual crease and dent in the gun in so much more detail. It excited my finger tips and made my hairs stand on end. It was genuinely like my new arm had only just come out of the womb. Like it had to grow and experience touch and pain all over again. My old arm had scratches and scars from battles, you know, it was my arm from my experiences, but this new one was just plain, completely empty, like a mannequin in a shop window.

I threw my gun to one side; I needed to get it out of my sight. It was too tempting, too easy to pull that trigger and have some relief and an escape of sorts from there. I decided to start searching for the passcode to the door behind the portrait of Wesker. I started rooting through every cupboard, draw and any place I could think a passcode would be, just like earlier when I was looking for the Labcard key. I noticed on the wall, the floor number was B-V05, I entered that hoping it would open. It didn't work, which I subconsciously knew it wouldn't. I mean, how easy would that have been? I tried to be cleverer about it. I entered Haos on the keypad, it still didn't work. I used anything and any name I could think of, even typing in Wong, hoping it would work and of course it didn't.

Hitting this brick wall, I decided to read through the papers about Ada, that I kept with me from earlier. Looking through them for any key dates that I could find, I entered Carla's birthday which didn't do anything, I entered Ada's after, that didn't do anything either. I was above frustrated by that point, I looked at my Magnum and it looked like the much better option than it previously did, it looked like the best option then, by this time it was looking like my only option. My mouth was dry and my stomach was empty. I couldn't take the hunger or worse, the loneliness eating me up more. Then I decided, I was going to enter the date from one of the captions under a picture of Ada and Simmons. The date was 7/3/98. If that didn't work then I was going to execute myself, using the magnum that saved my life to end my life. Seemed a very fitting way to go, considering I had no way out of there at all, other than a door that was sealed, I literally had nothing left to do than blow my brains out or starve if this date was insignificant. I stood up to enter the date in the keypad, magnum in my other hand for the inevitable moment I would have to use it. The keypad turned green, the door then opened. I couldn't believe it, it actually opened. The date being significant because it's the date Simmons and Ada first met, I assumed anyway.

Is it wrong that I wanted the door not to open? Is it wrong that I saw this as an easy way to escape? I felt, as crazy as it sounds, excited to die. I wanted to feel the relief and not the darkness that I'm walking around with right now. Putting my gun in my pocket, to hide the temptation, I stepped through the hole in the wall and in to the room that was now accessible to me. Another lab, more papers, more research, more test tubes and no way out. Fucking brilliant, after all of that it was another dead end.

I thought the psychological issues I had before were bad, this time, it got much worse. After looking around the lab I noticed a picture on the wall. It featured about twelve people in front of a helicopter. The caption underneath, "S.T.A.R.S Alpha team" sent a shiver into my body. Eight of the people had black rings around their respective pictures, which I assumed meant they had died. The pictures that didn't were of Chris, Jill, Barry and Wesker. Just looking at Chris, looking at his eyes in that picture made replays of China play through my ears, I put my hands over my ears and screamed. I couldn't take it; I couldn't take hearing his voice say such awful things to me. I punched the picture which left a visible mark over Chris and accidently some of Jill. I threw the picture on the floor and walked as far away from it as possible. I could hear Chris laughing at me in my head, calling me "weak" and "pathetic". He also told me that Ada killed the wrong people and he actually wished I died and Finn lived as he was a "much better soldier". What was happening to me? I was going through a complete mental breakdown, looking back on it. I kept crying and destroying everything around me. The only thing I was thinking about was killing myself. I wanted to get that gun open my mouth and empty it in to my brain. Just so I could stop hearing Chris laughing at me. Was this down to the C-Virus? Or was it because I couldn't keep being mentally strong anymore? Throughout Edonia I had to constantly be strong, even seeing my friends die in front of me, I still stood unfazed by it. In the months I spent looking for Chris I had to be strong, just hoping and praying that I would find him again. Then in China I had to be stronger still, enough to actually give myself that shot of C-Virus to save Chris because I felt so strongly for him and I wanted him to be alright. I just couldn't do it anymore, strength came from within and I had nothing inside me left but hate and anger. All I could hear in my head was voices telling me what I didn't want to hear. I couldn't even cry by that point, my tear ducts swelled to the size of peas, not one tear could come out. I genuinely cried all my tears, sounds really melodramatic I know but it was the absolute truth. I still had this whole laboratory to go and explore. For all I knew, there could be an escape pod right at the end of this room, but my legs and my body just couldn't move. I tried to take a step and just collapsed on the floor, I curled my body up in to a ball and just lay there, I could still hear Chris's voice in my head, telling me about how much I failed, I could see my Magnum on the floor beside me, it fell out my pocket when I fell down a few minutes prior. I reached for it and put it to my head, my fingers would not even let me pull the trigger, I couldn't do it physically and I don't think I could have done it mentally. I was weak, I was pathetic. That much was clear up to that point. Just like the Chris in my head told me.

After about an hour I finally stood up again, my face was red and stained with tears. I felt so much better for letting it all out, the voice in my head also stopped, which I was thankful for, I could not take hearing it for much longer. I walked through the lab, this one much longer than the previous ones. The end of the lab contained a massive test tube. The most eerie test tube that I had ever come across in my life, with one unfortunate victim strapped inside.

T-Veronica test subject was written on the test tube. According to the corresponding paperwork, the subject or should I say you, Steve, have been sealed inside for fifteen years, while numerous experiments were performed upon you in order to remove this extinct virus from his body. You were taken and signed over to this underwater section of Umbrella by the one and only Albert Wesker, you may remember him? He always wore sunglasses. After Umbrella fell apart, the labs were sold at private auctions, which is probably where Simmons and Carla acquired it for their research. While I peered inside I noticed that you looked about 17, despite the fact you should be in your 30s but being locked in the cryogenic freezing pod, meant you didn't age. You are still the same age that you were when you were sealed inside. According to the paperwork, you were ready for incineration due to every strand of the virus being removed from your body. You were completely useless to them now; I wonder why Neo-Umbrella didn't use you. Unless they were saving you for something else like a supreme Javo or some other weird abomination.

Next to the test tube, there was a button which said "Release Subject". I saw this as the perfect way to stop being alone down there. I mean, sure we would both starve to death down here, but at least I wouldn't die alone if I let you out. I pressed the button and the test tube tilted forward and the middle parted ways and opened. You then slid into my arms. This caused me to fall on the floor with your unconscious body on top of me. I pushed you off me then took my body warmer off and put it over your body to keep at least a small section of you warm. I sat in a chair opposite watching you sleep, praying you would eventually wake up. I couldn't wait to hear someone else's voice. Your eyes started to flicker and I watched intensely as you began to wake up. "You asked who I was; you asked what led to me being down there with you and why you were let out of your pod". "One massive explanation later and here we are". "So Steve, I've told you my entire story, why I am down here and the events that led up to it". "So tell me, what's your story, how did you end up down here? How were you infected with the T-Veronica virus all those years ago? Do you even remember anything? You've done nothing but sit in silence and stare at me throughout the last few hours while I've done all the talking. Please tell me? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I just want to hear your voice".


	3. Chapter 3: I Thought I Had Problems

"I…..I….don't know what to say to that, to any of that" Steve says with nothing but shock in his voice. "You spoke about Chris but you also spoke about Clair, is her surname Redfield too?" "Clair Redfield?" "Is she the same one who was in Racoon City"? "I need to know" Steve almost pleading with Piers for more information about Clair. "Yes, she is Chris's sister, how do you know her or better yet, how do you know Chris?" Piers asks with more confusion to his voice than Steve's. "Is she ok? I mean is she happy?" Steve asks with genuine love and concern in his voice. "As far as I know she is, she works for a company called Terra-Save which is an anti-pharmaceutical organisation", Piers's reply causes Steve to smile, his first smile in 15 years. "As long as she's happy" he says whilst leaning back against the wall, whilst maintaining eye contact with Piers the whole time.

"Wow, what a very small world" Piers says sarcastically, which causes Steve to smirk. "Aint that the truth, what are the chances of us knowing the same people fifteen years apart, I'm just so glad that they are both ok". "I can't believe I've been locked away for fifteen years, I haven't even aged, would I even recognise Clair and Chris now"? Steve sits with his back against the wall struggling to come to terms with the fact he is in a new world, despite him not being in civilisation, he feels completely out of place in the world already. "Well, Clair looks virtually the same; Chris has gained about six stone in muscle mass and looks like a very attractive version of the incredible hulk". Piers attempt to lighten the situation doesn't seem to go well with Steve, he feels completely isolated and alone even with someone there talking to him. After sitting in silence trying to adjust, Steve tries to make some effort to talk. "So Piers, you spoke about you and Chris, one minute you were talking about the possibility of you and he being a thing, next you were talking about how much he hated having you around, what's up with that"?

"I don't know Steve, being trapped down here, I'm mentally and physically exhausted, my mind was going into overdrive, I was telling myself things that I didn't want to hear, I feel over it now to an extent, since I stopped talking and just had you to focus on, my mental state seems to be much better, so thank you". Can I ask how you ended up down here in the first place? Don't tell me if you don't want too, but how do you know Chris and Clair? How were you captured and locked away in that test tube? I've told you my story and how I ended up like this, not much for us to do but talk, I know it would be an interesting story". Piers again trying to inject some humour into the situation and make Steve feel more comfortable in his presence. "So cadet, where do you want me to start"? Steve finally giving Piers the answer he was hoping for. "But before I start, do you have any clothes? I'm absolutely freezing. Piers looks around the lab for any clothes that Steve could wear, he only found Carla Radames old lab coat, which was ridiculously too small for Steve to wear.

"Steve I have an idea but you might not like it" Piers nervously stutters. "What is it then cadet, I'm cold anything will do right now" Steve replies. "Well" Piers begins, "underneath these trousers I have a pair of boxers on, I've worn them for the last 24 hours but it's the best I can do, id happily give you my trousers but you wouldn't even be able to walk in them". Steve bursts out laughing at Piers solution to their clothing situation but accepts either way. Piers slides off his boots and then his trousers, blushing furiously his boxers then follow; he picks them up and tosses them towards Steve. "Thanks Piers, now I can actually put the body warmer on instead of using it as a skirt". The two get dressed and find a spot next to each other on the floor to sit on, he knew he shouldn't be, but Piers was exited to hear Steve's story, mostly because he wanted to hear wonderful tales about Chris being a hero and all the other stuff that sent him to his happy place.

"Piers, you better not jerk off to me wearing your boxers at any point" Steve says with concern but with a comedic tone. "Don't worry Steve, you're not my type, hell, I'm sure you're not even legal to do anything sexual yourself at your age" Piers quips. "You're so funny aren't you, I bet with you and Chris you wouldn't be the man in the relationship", Piers blushes harder than before, which satisfies Steve. "Get comfortable Piers, this story is a long one". Piers exited at that fact, gets himself into a comfortable position, eagerly waiting the start of Steve's story.

"Ok, so, when I was younger I had a happy and fun childhood, like everyone should have. Then one day, everything changed". "In the middle of the night when I was 7 years old, my front door was kicked off its hinges and armed mercenaries' filled my house and held me and my family at gun point". It turns out my wonderful Father, who worked for Umbrella, was stealing secrets from the company and selling them to the highest bidder". "My Mother screamed when one of the mercenaries' pointed a gun at me and as a consequence, she suffered a shot to the head and died instantly". Piers gasps, which catches Steve's attention "you thought you had it rough huh?" Steve says sarcastically before continuing. "I was seven years old and had my mother's head splattered all over my face, my Dad and I were then taken and imprisoned on Rockfort Island, which was a prison island run by Umbrella where they kept and killed hundreds of prisoners, sometimes it was for fun too".

"The island was run by a deranged English dude called Alfred Ashford, he was a weirdo, when Clair and I escaped we found out he was a cross dressing lunatic who would dress up as his not so dead sister". "No offense". "Why would that offend me"? Piers asks with confusion? "I'm not homophobic and my cross dressing comment was of bad taste" Steve says at an attempt to apologize to Piers. Piers starts to laugh uncontrollably at Steve's attempt at an apology. "Steve, I'm a member of the BSAA, you think I cross-dress"? "Well you never know what you and Captain Redfield get up to on those cold nights out in the field" Steve says, safely securing another sarcastic comment under his belt. "Don't worry ginge, I'm not offended". "Thank god for that, would be pretty awkward if I was to piss you off as it's only us down here". "Right, where was I"?

"The years passed and I grew up in captivity, my Dad who I was imprisoned with eventually told me himself about his involvement with Umbrella and how we ended up there". "I'm not going to act like I didn't hate him for it, he never once thought about the affect his greed would have on me and my Mom". "We had a big argument and were locked away separately on different ends of the Island". "I was sitting awake then the alarms went off and for some odd reason, the prison doors opened, it just felt like the perfect opportunity to escape". "I left the cells and didn't see any guards or anything, which was very weird". "As I walked around I noticed someone just standing in the middle of the prison yard in the pouring rain". "I tried to get their attention which worked, but when they turned around, I noticed they weren't human, but they were a Zombie like creature and it started to approach me". "I said the usual, get back"! and I will hurt you kind of thing but it didn't work". "I picked up a discarded iron pipe and bashed its skull in so it didn't attack me and continued looking around for my Dad, despite me hating him at that point, I didn't want him dead". "I looked around and noticed a security deck with a machine gun attached with a gang of Zombies in front and it was to good an opportunity to pass up, I climbed up and repeatedly shot them all until they were dead again, for good". "I stayed up there for about half an hour waiting for any undead mess to walk past". "I heard a door open and proceeded to shoot at the enemy, at first I thought it was a very fast Zombie, until it started to shoot back at me, I then realised my mistake and I was actually shooting at a human". "I jumped down and introduced myself as well as to apologise for nearly shooting her". "She was cool about it and introduced herself as "Clair Redfield".

Steve's story was interrupted by a loud groaning sound. It didn't sound like a zombie, it sounded much bigger, much stronger and angrier than your typical zombie. Steve and Piers stare at each other with shock in their eyes. "How could there be anything down here, Steve asks", "I don't know Steve, this place is pretty huge, I covered a lot of ground but there still could be anything in here". At the moment Steve launches himself off the floor and grabs Piers by the arm. "I'm not waiting round to see what that thing is, let's go". Piers agrees and the two run back through the labs, to see if there is anything Piers, in his disorientated state missed, in regards to a way out. The two are interrupted again by the noises, the noises which were getting louder, which meant whatever else was down there was getting much closer. They both stared in the direction of the ever loudening sounds, to there shock, a lab wall was starting to crack, whatever was coming, was nearly here.

"What"? "Clair Redfeild"?! "Did she happen to mention if she has a brother named Chris"? Piers asks with genuine shock to his voice. "I'm getting to that bit" Steve said sarcastically before adding "it's a small world isn't it"? Then continuing on where he was in his story before Piers interruption. So after our introduction we parted ways because I went looking around the base for a Helicopter or Plane, as well as my Dad. Next time I saw her she saved me from a room rigged to leak poisonous gasses when a pair of Golden Lugers were removed from an indentation in the wall. We separated again until later where I saved her from being killed by a Bandersnatch, which was basically a weird puss filled zombie with a very long arm. We then had a trade for the Lugers and she gave me two Sub Machine Guns and we worked together to find a way out of the Island. I hijacked a plane, then off we went. Until a monster who Clair referred to as a "Tyrant" broke in to the cargo section of the Plane and she went to kill it. She came back minutes later and didn't tell me what it was until sometime later, she simply referred to it as a "Giant cockroach that had to be stepped on". I thought I had arrogance but she was something else Steve said with a smirk which was met by a smile by Piers.

So after escaping the island, we ended up in Antarctica, I went off to look for a way to escape, Clair did her thing, we met up later after being shot at by the cross dressing freak Alfred Ashford who was the leader of the base at Rockfort Island, oh did I mention that he dresses as his Sister cos he thought she was dead?


End file.
